Silver Oredis
Silver Oredis is the father of Adam Oredis and the only parent who survived the car crash. Appearance is a tall, well-built man. His eyes are black and, like his son's, so is his hair, which is kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He has a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear which appears to have been left by his car crash years ago. Both of his ears are adorned by silver-colored earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant. Silver is seen wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, gray fur collar, as well as light gray oversleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching; the back of Silver's shirt bears a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it. Hanging from Silver's waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths, he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, the Ice Devil Slayer dons a gray, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zerø", Silver's epithet, on the left pectoral; secured to it by two round, golden clasps is a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. Silver's armor is completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden Tartaros symbol. In Adam's flashback, Silver was shown without his scar and stubble, wearing a dark vest with stitching on the shoulders over a white shirt, and lacking his earrings; these, on the other hand, were present on Silver's body after his supposed death at the car accident. Personality Unlike the majority of his "Friends", Silver appears to be a jovial, amicable, somewhat playful, and a very calm man. After recognizing Virgil Maza as the one who melted the ice covering the Sun Village, he thanked him gleefully, noting his mistake in freezing it in a casual manner, and he also provided a naked and handcuffed Elisa Maza with a blanket to cover herself, demonstrating some chivalry. He described the Demons headquarters as a "sickening piece of architecture", highlighting a sense of beauty which is unlike that of his comrades. When reassuring a Tartaros messenger that he wouldn't have harmed him, Silver made claim that the only souls he's interested in consuming are those of Demons; something which contrasts with his membership of a guild entirely made up by Demons. Franmalth appears to have a certain degree of fear or unease towards him, sweating in his presence and respectfully referring to him as Master. Silver's personality appears to change drastically when Adam is involved: when Brooklyn compared the Ice Devil Slayer's smell to Adam's, Silver abandoned his previous cordiality and froze him solid, warning him not to mention that name. In stark contrast to this, Adam seems to have fond memories of his father and to be genuinely attached to him, and Silver himself went on to sincerely congratulate his son on his victory after Adam managed to overcome him. However, the latter instance of sincerity seems to be Silver's true personality, as he devoted seventeen years of his new life to the killing of Demons for the sake of avenging the family that have been targeting his family. In the end, though, after learning that his son was indeed not killed by the car accident, Silver gave up his bid for revenge, as he felt that his hands were too soiled to continue to fight for his son and deceased wife. Going even further, Silver wishes to no longer be among those properly living, and very much regrets the way he went about trying to get Adam past the trauma that the accident inflicted into him, calling himself unworthy of being Adam's father. He has shown to be very loving and very protective of his son and is very proud of him. He has a rivalry with Zhao Deshi, Tai's father. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Ice Demon Slayer Magic': A form of Demon Slayer Magic which allows Silver to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice for slaying Demons. Like other Slayer magic, it allows Silver to consume external sources of ice to enhance his own power and regain stamina while at the same time granting him immunity to it. He also gains tremendous resistance to his own ice (thereby eliminating a possibly lethal weakness); Silver was even shown capable of nullifying a spell as powerful as Iced Shell. **'Ice Demon's Rage': The Devil Slayer's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow, Silver, after inhaling, releases a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards a target area. The blizzard inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. Silver was shown employing this technique right after consuming the ice, possibly enhancing its effects due to the strength replenishment. *'Telepathy': Silver has shown to be able to make use of Telepathy from great distances, communicating with Sunset Shimmer from the location of his and Adam's battle very clearly. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combant': While mostly relying on his freezing powers, Silver can handle himself quite well in melee combat, effortlessly shrugging off his son's attempts to assault him through parries and dodges; the Devil Slayer's freezing abilities make attacking him unarmed dangerous, as Adam discovered by having his bare arm covered in ice and being sent flying away for doing so. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Not unlike his son, Silver possesses considerable physical strength, sending Adam flying away and crashing into solid rock with a flick of his arm, as well as blocking a downwards swing of his Cold Excalibur with his palms. *'Enhanced Agility: 'Silver is shown to be quick on his feet and agile, evading Adam's assault with a leap, counter-attacking in midair with one of his own spells and then intercepting his son as he proceeded to dodge it, performing yet another attack. *'Enhanced Durability: '''Silver is notably durable, being struck in the face by a rock fired from Adam, effectively doubling as a cannonball, without as much as a scratch. Weapons None. Family *Unnamed Wife (Deceased) *Adam Oredis (Son) Voice Actor Matthew Mercer, Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Former Villains Category:Single Category:Widowers Category:Married Category:Fathers Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:Supernatural